


Show Me

by swooning



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swooning/pseuds/swooning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It drives him crazy when she holds back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

She was holding back.   
  
She  _always_  held back, kept something in reserve.   
  
It was part of the attraction, Tom knew. But on this particular occasion, it was driving him crazy. He wanted to see her come undone, shatter, and know that he had played a part in that. So that when he saw her, self-possessed and smiling for the press in her fussy suit, he would know that he had seen something none of them had. Something that was his, a piece of Laura Roslin that he had brought into being.   
  
She whimpered beneath him, now, nude to his still-clothed; her lips swept over his with a sobbing breath, needily, and he let himself be distracted from the issue for a few moments. His hand roved over her, inside her, coaxing a soft encouragement from her here, an appreciative moan there.  _Not enough_.   
  
Laura’s nimble fingers made short work of his shirt buttons, but he left it hanging from his shoulders rather than shrugging it off. She managed to get his belt off and his trousers unfastened, but could reach no further from where she lay half-pinned. And then he moved further from reach, lingered over her breasts, not neglecting the traitorous one that was slowly stealing her life from her, stealing her from him. She liked him to suckle, he knew, and so he teased and avoided that, traced her areolas with the tip of his tongue, worried at the sensitive flesh just beneath her nipples until she was moved to complain. He only smirked at her, and continued his program of not giving her exactly what she wanted.   
  
“Please,” she finally whispered, and he chuckled against her.   
  
“Please what?” Tom said, unable to even pretend at an innocent tone.   
  
“Tom…”  
  
“Please…  _what_?”   
  
She sighed, irritated, clearly trying to decide whether to give in. To up the ante, he moved his hand again where it was still tucked inside her, and angled his finger up to explore the area he knew to be the most sensitive. It drew a satisfying gasp from her lips, quickly followed by the slightly breathless request he’d been waiting for. “Please… suck on my nipples. Gods, you’re cruel.”  
  
“You love it,” he said unconcernedly, obliging her and smiling smugly around a mouthful of breast as he not only sucked, but employed his tongue in a particularly effective manner that clearly met with Laura’s approval. Her nipple, already firm, tightened further, and she clenched around his fingers in an extremely rewarding fashion.   
  
But it still wasn’t enough. All this, he had seen; all this, he also knew, she was quite capable of faking. She was still in control, could get up and walk away from this any time she wanted to, and although she might feel something she would be able to keep from showing it. That, that was what he wanted to take from her. That, he would view as a sign of total commitment. And even though he recognized how unhealthy a view of the relationship this was, how unlikely a thing it would be for Laura Roslin to commit anything to him, even, but her body and a fraction of her time, he persisted in playing this game with himself: do something, anything, to win her over completely… body and soul.   
  
Tying her up, he was discouraged to discover, did no good. It was highly amusing for them both, and gave him some interesting insight into her character – namely, that she was more or less always dominant, even when playing along and pretending to be submissive – but did nothing to give him a sense of control over her. Or, more to the point, to give him the sense that she had _lost_  control, which was what he craved so badly to see. He was a little frightened to let her tie him up, although he would do it if she asked, which she hadn’t; that was  _not_  a scenario in which he was eager to see her lose control. No, he definitely didn’t want to be on the receiving end of that.  
  
He was on the move again, now, working his way down. Their usual progression, enjoyable to them both, in which he went down on her until she was nearly ready to come, and then frakked her to completion. He had varied this occasionally by holding out, by bringing her higher and higher with his tongue and fingers, until she came under his mouth, a glorious thing. Even then, however, she was somehow in command of herself. Just as she was when they had sex ( _made love_ , his mind whispered, a whisper quickly hushed), and she bucked and cried out against him, and her orgasm came moments before his and they crashed together sweetly, sweetly until it was past... still, she never let go of that core of restraint that Tom felt between them. Not that she faked the orgasms, he was fairly sure she wouldn’t bother with that. But simply that he had never managed to strip her completely bare of pretenses, so that he was driven mad by wondering what she would become if that ever happened.   
  
 _Tonight,_  he thought with determination, not for the first time. He ran his tongue next to his fingers, tasting what he had been feeling, how wet she was, the tangy quality of her arousal. Pumping slowly inside her, never quite allowing a rhythm, he licked his way gently to her clitoris, which was already flushed with her growing need. Her fingers curled into his hair, urging him onward, and knowing that she wanted him to suck here, as well, he again disappointed by giving only a cursory lick in passing. Moving back down to her labia, he let his nose graze the swollen flesh that so tortured her, but never long enough or hard enough for any gratification.   
  
“Tom… please…” she said again. “Oh, don’t make me say it.”  
  
This time, he ignored her, continued what he was doing as if she hadn’t spoken, or tugged on his hair, or squeezed her thighs around his ears before restlessly letting them ride open again.   
  
“Please…” Laura whispered again, and despite his clear enjoyment of the activity, Tom stopped it and raised his head this time, contemplating her with a gleam of speculation in his eyes. “Tom, for the gods’ sake. Don’t stop. Why are you stopping?”  
  
Her rising inflection nearly made him laugh aloud, and he grinned at her down the length of her body. “’Cause I just figured something out,” he said, still grinning, running his fingertips along her inner thighs and placing a kiss on one bent knee.   
  
“What?” Her reply was not ‘What did you figure out,’ clearly, but ‘What the hell are you talking about?’ Tom, however, proceeded as if it had been the former.   
  
“Well, if you won’t learn to tell me, I think you should just show me,” he said evenly, pulling away from her to sit back on his heels, there between her extended legs.   
  
“Oh, for the love of – Zarek, get back down here.”  
  
“Nope.” He settled more comfortably, just close enough to stroke his way up her legs again but stopping before he reached her hips. “I want to watch you. Show me, Laura. Make yourself feel good…” He took one of her hands, which had been clutching the sheets next to her hip as she lay there glaring at him. With explicit care, he brought it to her core and placed it there, covering it with his own and then meeting her eyes with a challenging look.   
  
The challenge, of course, was what it took. Laura had felt exposed, with Zarek in his shirt and pants sitting there between her legs, propping them open, looking straight down at her sex. She felt almost the way she did at the beginning of a pelvic exam, and that was the polar opposite of the way she typically wanted to feel at any point during sex. But Tom’s look -  _he doesn’t think I’ll do it_  - stirred the contrarian in her.  _I will, so, too. So there._  And she cocked an eyebrow at him and slowly started to move her hand beneath his.   
  
She caught the flash of his smile before her eyes drifted shut. She concentrated on the sensations, on getting back to where she had been with Tom’s help just moments earlier, allowing her body to adjust to the change. With both hands, she traced lightly over her labia, smooth fingertips creating a different response than large, rough ones had. Automatically, she let the middle finger of her right hand drift to her clit, while she parted her nether lips with the fingers of the left – and was startled to feel a surge of arousal when she heard Tom’s soft moan, and opened her eyes to see him still staring between her legs.   
  
“Keep going,” he whispered, and Laura closed her eyes again and arched into her hands, trying to imagine they were Tom’s hands, and failing. She worked harder, more pressure, started to fall into her old stand-by routine, not sure whether to try to pretend he wasn’t there, or open her eyes and watch him watching her. She wasn’t sure she was ready to admit that the second prospect was exciting her, despite the fact that it clearly was.   
  
For his part, Zarek had inadvertently subverted his own goals. He had wanted to see her out of control, maybe wanted to order her around a little just for the hell of it, but his own self-control was suffering badly as he watched Laura touch herself. When she slipped a single finger almost delicately into her own pussy, he groaned aloud and clutched her thigh, mesmerized at the sight of that slender digit moving in and out. He freed his cock from the confines of his trousers and boxers, shucking the garments without ever taking his eyes off the woman moving with such hypnotic purpose on the bunk.  
  
She was flushed now, he noticed, her breathing was coming a little faster. Because her eyes were closed, and he hated the idea that she was deliberately ignoring him, he spoke again… curious, too, to see if in her seeming oblivion she would do as he suggested, even if it were crude. “Now arch your back more, show me your tits... yeah, just like that.” She complied, she actually complied, but frowned as she did so, which was still incredibly sexy.   
  
He was filing information away at a furious rate, even as he issued more experimental, torturous commands: “Spread your legs… even more;”  _she grazes that other fingertip against her perineum with every stroke, she even lets the nail scrape against her ass_ ; “Now lick your lips. Like you’re about to suck my cock;”  _she never takes her finger away from her clit once she starts…_  “Come for me, Laura. Let it go. I want to watch you come.”   
  
And although it took her a moment to follow that particular order, when she did it was astonishing. He watched her face, her body, listened to her rough cry that sounded so much like pain but was its opposite, and if this was not the portrait of Laura falling completely apart then he knew he would never see it. She was magnificent in her extremity, and he almost embarrassed himself by coming on top of her. Forestalling himself with a self-control he took no little pride in, he lowered his head again and kissed his way gently to where her hands still played out the last, shuddering spasms of her climax. He kissed her hands, and the skin he could reach, and when she pulled her fingers away and raised her arms to cover her eyes and face, he licked at the moisture that lingered where her fingers had just been.   
  
Finally, he climbed over her, tried to tug her arms away from her face, worried that she was truly upset. She merely stretched languidly and smiled, coiling her arms around his neck and pulling him in to kiss him deeply. “I don’t suppose you’d consider just leaving now so I could get some sleep,” she said coyly, once she released him.   
  
“No, I would not consider that,” Tom replied, flexing his hips so that his penis, still almost painfully hard, pressed against her entrance in a clear request. “On the other hand, I don’t think it’ll take long.”  
  
Laura reached down and guided him in, eyeing him sleepily but raising her hips to meet his first thrust inside her. “Not long, hmm? Remind me to jerk off in front of you again sometime, Tom, it could improve our time efficiency considerably.”  
  
The shock of hearing vulgarity from her always startled him, turned him on, even though she really did it quite frequently. Tom growled and thrust harder, trying to stare her down. Then, with a muttered curse, he pulled her thigh a little higher against his hip and started to work in earnest, biting his bottom lip in concentration. Indeed, it did not take long before he came, feeling her strain and gasp beneath him, not coming again but not far from it. He tried to keep going, even after he had spent himself inside her, but finally gave up and collapsed to one side. She chuckled at him and smacked him lightly on the chest before disengaging herself from him.   
  
“You still owe me one,” she explained, when he objected to the smack.   
  
“How so? We’re even.”  
  
“No, we’re not.  _You_  still owe me one.”  
  
“Ah. Will you take a rain check?”  
  
“Why, Tom? Are you all tuckered out?”  
  
“Something has drained me of my vitality.”  
  
She snorted in an unladylike fashion that, at this moment, he found unbearably cute. “You’ve been drained of something, all right.” She sat up and turned a little to look at him, her mask intact again. Cocking her head to one side – also unbearably cute – she eyed him up and down before she spoke again.   
  
“Next time, I get to watch.”


End file.
